What We Used To Be
by Eden-Avatar
Summary: Experience the first winter in Republic City LIES! This is not the summary! Read it and then complain. Also, There are many other stories with the first winter in Republic City. You guys can even vote which is your favorite! Also, I'm changing the rating...
1. Chapter 1

**What We Used To Be**

This is my attempted Linzin because they are my favorite pairing in the whole entire show of Legend of Korra. Even the best too!

Hope you guys love it!

* * *

Tears ran down her face.

"No, you're not the same anymore."

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no. You're not sorry at all."

"I didn't mean to. It's not my fault."

She sniffed. "Yes, it is your fault." Her teary red eyes blinked and tears fell down. Tenzin felt guilty. He never meant for this to happen but it just kinda did. There was no way he could've stopped this.

"We used to be the same. Now we're not anymore and it's all your fault." She rubbed her tiny nose with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Lin, I really am." He looked into her eyes with a sincere look.

She shook her head. "We used to be the same height but you got taller. Now we can't look each other in the eyes anymore." She sniffed again.

Tenzin felt _so_ guilty that he almost cried too. Unbeknownst to the little kids, Aang was watching the whole scene. He couldn't help but smile. They loved each other so much that a height difference would cause them to have a baby dispute among each other.

Aang walked up behind Lin and picked her up and she sobbed into his chest.

"Am I a bad boy now daddy?" Tenzin asked with tears in his eyes. He rubbed them away violently, he didn't even want to cry. It was his fault why Lin was crying in the first place. He didn't deserve to cry. That's what he thought.

"He was supposed to wait for me. We were supposed to grow up together." She whined to Aang. He kissed the top of her head and grabbed Tenzin's hand and walked over to Katara.

Katara looked at the scene before here and found it to be kind of humourous. Their tiny Tenzin crying because little Lin got sad that he was taller than her.

Tenzin shifted from one foot to another. "Am I going to be in time out?"

"No, of course not." His mother said and kissed his forehead.

"Why not? I made Lin cry. I should go in time out. I don't feel good." He frowned slightly and headed towards a corner that was the closest to them. He went and sat down in the small corner that fitted his tiny body perfectly. "Tell me when she forgives me." He said over his shoulder and banged his forehead against the wall.

Katara looked at the little curling ball in Aang's arms and smiled. She stuck out her hands to Aang, giving him the look that meant she wanted Lin. He handed her over to Katara as she walked to Tenzin, Aang following behind. She bent down and turned Lin in her lap so she could see Tenzin's back. Katara tapped her son's shoulder and he turned around. When he saw Lin's face he immediately looked away from her.

That little gesture of his made Lin tear up again. "He doesn't even want to see me anymore." She turned around and sobbed onto Katara's chest.

When Tenzin heard this he immediately turned around. "No. That's not true." He got up and circled around Katara and Lin, trying to make Lin look at him. "You were angry at me. I thought you didn't want to see me." He circled them again as Aang chuckled.

She peeked out and saw him but immediately went back to Katara's shirt, dirtying it with her snot and tears. He tapped her back but she didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry." He began to tear again.

'Aww, they always cry together.' Aang thought to himself. He believed that they were soulmates, though Toph didn't like to entertain that idea very much.

She turned around and met his teary eyes.

"You mean it this time?" She asked him seriously this time. He nodded his head eagerly at her, hoping that she would be convinced this time. She hopped out of Katara's lap and took Tenzin's hand in hers.

"Fine. I guess I forgive you then."

That was one thing Aang always loved about them. They were easy to cry and easy to forgive.

They held each other's hand and ran outside to play. Katara stood up and gave Aang a smile.

"Height huh?" Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, next they could be crying about birthdays too." She smacked the side of his arm teasingly as he faked trying to look hurt.

"What was that for?" He asked, though he partially knew that answer.

"Don't jinx it Aang!" She said and ran from him. He laughed at his wife and chased after her.

* * *

Read it and review. You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Korra **_

At first, I only wanted this to become a one shot but after all, they were just too adorable.

* * *

**The Funny Kidnapping Of A Bei Fong **

Tenzin saw Toph walking with Lin and immediately ran over to them.

"Where are you taking my Lin Aunt Toph?" He asked innocently looking into her eyes but too bad, Toph couldn't see.

She snorted at his comment. "I'm taking my kid home Twinkletoes Jr. What's it to you?"

As he heard this he grabbed Lin's hand. "Take me too! I want to go to Lin's house too. You have to take both of us."

Toph sighed. "Fine. You can come along. Just don't cause too much trouble for me Jr. Got that?" He nodded at her although she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Alright, then let's go." She took Lin's hand as Tenzin still clung to Lin's other hand. Toph rolled her eyes. Like really, it wasn't like she was going to take Tenzin's Lin and never give her back to him. She was still her daughter after all.

Lin giggled as Tenzin whispered into her ear. Toph frowned. "No flirting around me, okay?" They looked at her confused but shrugged.

They started walking out of Aang and Katara's house, passing by a Bumi and Kya before walking out the door.

Bumi peaked his head out the window. "What? They're getting kidnapped? How cool! I want to get kidnapped too." He ran outside and clung onto Toph's legs, almost tripping her in the process.

"Take me with you too Aunt Toph. I want to be kidnapped too." He looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry kid. Your googly eyes aren't working for me." Bumi frowned and looked at Tenzin who was still holding Lin's hand. He pointed at Tenzin accusingly. "But how come Tenzin gets to go?" He was being whiny now.

"Because Bumi," Toph said as she let go of Lin's hand, which made her frown a little and cause Tenzin to squeeze her hand, and unraveled Bumi from her legs, "your brother's googly eyes work for my Lin-"

"She's mine too!" Tenzin yelled at Toph.

Toph sighed irritatedly. "For _Tenzin's_ Lin's eyes. There better." Tenzin nodded as Bumi's frown deepened.

"That's not fair. You're blind and Lin only likes Tenzin." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry kid, but you've been outnumbered."

"No he's not." Kya yelled as she ran out the house too.

"I'm on his side. If you're going to kidnap them, you have to kidnap us too!" Kya crossed her arms defiantly as Bumi moved to stand next to her and crossed his arms too.

For the third time that day, she sighed. "Fine. But if you guys are, we should at least let your parents know. Bumi, as the oldest here that can 'see', it is your duty to write them a letter saying that I am taking you guys with me." Bumi nodded.

"Got it!" He ran back inside and wrote on a letter before coming out. "Finished!" He grabbed the other hand of Toph's as his other held his sister's hand.

Little did they know that what Bumi wrote would be giving their parents such a heart attack.

What Bumi wrote:

_Dear mommy and daddy, _

_I am going to be kidnapped with Kya, Lin and Tenzin. Bye!_

What a troublesome little boy he is, that Bumi.

When Aang and Katara got back home and found that the door was open they freaked out. Aang had searched all rooms but they weren't there. Katara came back inside the house and said that she couldn't find them there either.

Katara sat on a couch and began to cry. Aang didn't know what to do so he went to go search again but as he was about to leave he saw the letter.

"Katara! Look at this. This is Bumi's handwriting." He brought the letter back to her and she read it. She covered her mouth, trying to suppress a cry.

"We have to call Toph. Her daughter is missing too." As Aang was about to call the front door of their house was kicked opened.

"Hey, I brought your kids back. Do you want them or-" Toph was cut off short as Aang and Katara engulfed her and the kids in a hug.

"What's wrong with you two?" Toph asked as they pulled back.

"This letter-"

"How smart of them." Toph interrupted as Aang was speaking.

"that Bumi wrote said that they were being kidnapped." Aang broke into tears.

A small grin crept onto Toph's face. "Pfft. Hahaha... " She continued laughing. Aang and Katara was confused.

"Why are you laughing Toph? This wasn't funny. If it weren't for you, they wouldn't be here now."

"You're right. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be here now." She wiped her tears.

Katara and Aang registered her words...

"Hey, wait a minute... Toph!" Katara threw water at Toph but she quickly dodged it. The two women got too excited, or how Aang was trying to explain to the kids, they left the house and went outside.

"And don't let the kids out! Lin doesn't want to see her mommy get hurt by me." Katara said with confidence.

"Whatever Sugar Queen." Toph said with a rock thrown at Katara's head. Aang quickly shut the door. A sweat traveled down his bald head.

"Your mommy doesn't like my mommy? Does your mommy like me? Maybe she doesn't." Lin said as a frown crept onto her face.

"But your mommy threw a rock at my mommy's head." Aang gulped. As scary as seeing Toph and Katara fight, it was scarier to see Lin and Tenzin verbally argue about their differences.

"Hey, look. Kya and Bumi is playing something. Go play with them yeah?" Aang gave them a sweet smile but it wasn't working.

Aang pulled at his collar and forced a smile. "They're just playing?" He choked on his words at the end.

"Hey... That's how my mommy show affection!" Lin yelled and punched Tenzin on the shoulder. He rubbed it sorely as Lin smiled cutely at him.

Aang sighed in relief as they started talking to each other again as if they never witnessed their mothers fight against each other.

"I'm so glad..." He smiled at the children as they held hands again and were looking for Kya and Bumi.

* * *

I had a lot of fun with this one. It felt really cute and fluffy to me. :)

Hope you guys felt the same XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra **_

I hope you guys loved this one as much as I did, because you get to witness Linzin's first kiss!

Also, I noticed that I have never gave any ages for any of the characters. It must be confusing and I'm sorry for that. In this one I imagine them to be 3 and 4. And the previous ones in Ch. 1 they were 4 and 5? And in Ch. 2 they were also 4 and 5 I guess. -_- Or maybe 3. IDK, you guys can decide on that for yourself, whichever one fits for you.

* * *

**Witness **

Aang watched as Lin hit Tenzin on the shoulder, then the arm, then his back. Tenzin was curled into a ball as Lin angrily circled around him hitting him. Tenzin was softly crying to himself as Lin continued thrashing out at the boy.

Aang chuckled at them. As evil as he may seem to be laughing about this, he knew what he was doing. He knew what Lin was doing and it brought butterflies into his stomach. She was trying to show Tenzin her affection but Tenzin doesn't understand. Now it has brought them to this point, Lin showing her affection and Tenzin crying.

Aang walked over to the children and picked Lin up by her waist. Once she knew who it was she kissed him. Funny how she was different with Aang. She would hit Sokka and Zuko, maybe even Katara but she would never in a million years hit Aang. They didn't know why but she just never did.

He chuckled at her. She gave him a big kiss on her cheeks before he kissed her back on the cheeks, equally the same. She giggled before turning back to look at a crying Tenzin.

She pouted. "Why is he crying? He doesn't like me?" She looked at Aang with so much concern that he just wanted to squeeze the living life out of her. Aang just shook his head and chuckled at her.

"You have to show affection differently." He told her wisely.

"Like how?" She asked, obviously very interested in what he was saying.

"Like this." He kissed her on the cheeks again.

"Oh." She smiled.

He lowered her onto the ground and she took off to where Tenzin was.

When she got to him she jumped on his back, making him uncover his crying face and put his palms out on the floor to support the both of them. She giggled and kissed the top of his bald little head.

He was surprised and almost jumped but didn't, too scared of what Lin was going to do to him.

The she went to his side and kissed his ears then went to the other side and did the same. He blushed furiously. She slowly kissed his cheeks and then she crawled in front of him and kissed his forehead then kissed his other cheek.

Okay, Aang seriously needs to stop them. Eventhough he knew it was wrong, he just couldn't being himself to move from his spot.

Lin grabbed a piece of his cape and wiped his snot with it. Then she used her hands to cup his cheeks and was leaning- oh no. Aang seriously needs to- and she slowly pecked his lips.

Ooeeemgeee! Aang just witness them kiss. And it was their first too! How lucky of him!

He was thinking that it was soo cute. Super adorable as Lin kissed him one more time and they giggled.

This time Tenzin grabbed Lin's cheeks and kissed her. Oh, how cute...

Oh wait... Toph... Yep, he know it. If he told anyone, _anyone_, knew about this, it would be his death wish. He quickly rushed to the kids and picked them both up and headed towards the house.

Even after all these years of knowing Toph, he still couldn't keep a lie from her.

"Uncle Aang! I love Tenzin!" She had the cutest smile on her face and Tenzin was blushing so hard.

"I like Lin too and I love her more than anybody." Aang was serious when he said to himself that he wished he could've just died then. He coolly walked into the house, ignoring his wife and two kids as he gently settled the kids down on the couch.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara asked concern. Aang bit his lip. He should tell Katara, she deserved to know.

"Look at the kids." Katara looked passed Aang and saw the two kids. They looked pretty normal to her. Kind of... something was off about them, she just knew it.

"They look normal to me though." Aang shook his head.

"No, you have to observe them." He jerked his head to the two little kids. He was acting as if he would die instantly if he looked at them.

Katara humoured him and looked at the two kids intensely. They were holding hands as usual, she noted. They were whispering to each other , also usual. Even though they seem to be acting the same something was off. They stared into each other's eyes longingly and that was still normal for them!

She doesn't know what it is but something seems different. She watches them, movement by movement. It was unsettling for her.

Before she can even register anything, her son; sweet, adorable, cute, lovable, innocent, pure Tenzin, kissed Lin on the _cheeks_. He _kissed_ her on the _cheeks_! They never show so much affection before.

Katara averted her eyes back to Aang, mouth agape. He nodded and smiled. She couldn't help but smile also.

"But you know. Toph..." Katara immediately understood.

That night, Toph came over to the Air temple to eat with Katara and Aang.

She walked in the house and expected to be greeted by her kid but she didn't hear a single heartbeat at all.

"Hey, is my baby asleep?" Aang gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, not really."

"Oh, okay." Toph was unsure why Aang was so jumpy.

"I'm gonna check on her. Where is she?"

"In the playroom." She nodded at Aang and headed towards there. She walked into the room and noticed that Bumi and Kya was doing something while Tenzin and her daughter was holding hands. _Again_.

She didn't have a problem with them actually. It was just that they were far still too young to be all cuddly and kissy and stuff. She actually thought that it was cute but she had a reputation to hold after all. Squealing was for Sugar Queen and Sugar Queen was a girl. That much she knew.

What she didn't expect was for her Lin to kiss Tenzin on the cheeks. She almost froze.

"Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled. From the other side of the house, Aang gulped. He walked to where Toph was.

"Okay, tell me that I'm not feeling things wrong here. Lin, can you show me what you just did to Tenzin." Lin smiled brightly.

"I wanna kiss Tenzin!" She pecked Tenzin on the cheeks. Toph had a smile on her face.

"She did not just kiss your Son! Did she?!" Toph asked a little bit too excited. Aang was confused. Wasn't Toph the one that didn't like the idea of his son with her daughter?

"Um yeah. Look-"

"That was adorable! Kiss me too!" Lin smiled and kissed Toph and Tenzin followed suit.

"Sorry, what were you saying Twinkletoes?" Toph had both kids in her arms.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of our kids together?" Toph shook her head with an all-knowing smile.

"I never said that. I said, I just don't approve of their relationship at such a young age. They're only three and four."

A smile was on Aang's face. "So you do approve of them!" He got too caught in the moment and hugged Toph along with the two kids.

"Daddy you're hurting us!"

"Uncle Aang!"

Twinkletoes!" Came all at once.

He let them go. "It's alright Toph. Our family will happily take responsibility for your daughter." Aang took the children out of Toph's arms and ran out the room.

"My daughter is too young to get married you idiot!"

* * *

Yes! I finished a chapter! Hope you guys look forward to the next chapter.

Read and review! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.** _

_This was a request by Anonnim. I am so sorry for such a long update even though this was asked like for so long ago. _

_Sorry! I guess that I just took a very long break from Fanfiction. _

* * *

Lin stood in front of the hotel that her own sister was currently inside, along with others. Lin sighed as she made her way inside. She found her sister at last sitting on a couch with her head hung low. She slowly walked up to Suyin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Suying looked and met Lin's eyes. She gave Lin a weak smile as Lin stood in front of her.

"I did my best, Lin. I-I... there was nothing I could've done that could've stopped him." Tears welled up in her eyes. "It's like... he doesn't even know who I am anymore."

Lin sighed. "This was his decision to make, Suyin. It's not your fault that this happened." Su shook her head.

"Am I a bad mother?"

"Of course not Su. What made you think that?"

"My son made a bad decision for himself Lin, maybe of I had done better for him things would have been different."

"Su, you are a great mother and honestly, I have to say, better than mother too."

Suyin looked at Lin. "Really?"

"Really. Besides, your son is just being brainwashed right now. He's a Bei Fong, he'll find his way back."

Suyin nodded and hugged Lin's waist. "Thank you."

"No problem little sis. Now, let's hurry up and get out of this place, I'm getting tired of it and it's late so I want to go home and sleep."

"Do you mind if you sleep over at my place for tonight?"

"No, of course not. Unless you mean in the same bedroom, then yes, I do mind." Su smiled. Her sister had not changed much from their younger days. She was still a big tease and very sarcastic. Just like their mother was.

"Thanks."

"Okay. Enough with all the 'thank you's' and 'thanks'. I'm your sister, I will gladly help you out."

Suyin nodded as Lin made her way out of the place with Su following closely behind with a smile on her face.

"But really Lin, thank you. You were always there for me even when I hurted you and gave you those scars." Suyin looked down as Lin paused in her steps.

"Suyin. This all happened ages ago and I've forgiven you already."

"Really?" Suyin asked, tears welling up again.

Lin smiled. "Really, Su."

"Eve-even when I was badmouthing you in front of everyone and I-" Suyin began to sob now. Lin hugged her.

"Go on and say it. Just let it all out Su."

"I even mentioned Tenzin." Su whispered.

Lin sighed. "Even when you mentioned about Tenzin," her voice filled with bitterness, "I will always love you and i've forgiven you a long time ago. I promise Su."

Su nodded against her chest and smiled.

"Great. Now let's go. And don't mention this to anyone you hear?" Su chuckled and nodded.

"Definitely never Lin."

* * *

I hope that I wasn't too out of character with them. Sorry, if it's too short.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra_**

_Well, we've already have their first kiss so now... comes marriage right? o.O_

* * *

**Baby, You're My Forever Girl **

"Auntie Toph, I'll make sure she's all nice and comfortable. I won't make her cry." Convinced a six year old Tenzin. He arrived at her office that morning with Lin to go see Toph but Lin left early with Sokka. Tenzin decided to stay and convince Toph to let Lin stay over at his home a little longer. He was following her everywhere.

"Why didn't your dumb uncle take you home too?" Toph asked irritated. It was hard for her to work with Tenzin following her everywhere.

"He said 'go get em buddy', smiled and laughed and then he left. I don't know why he said that but I guess he wanted me to stay." Toph rolled her eyes.

"No. He wanted you to ask my daughter out." He looked up at her confused.

"I don't understand Auntie Toph."

"Of course you don't. You're still just a baby after all."

Tenzin shook his head. "Not anymore, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of me and Lin." Toph snorted at his response.

"And how can you do that?"

He fiddled with his thumbs. "Well, I don't know but! If you do let her come, we'll just have to see how that turns out right?"

Toph stared into the distance. The kid knew what he was talking about. He was clearly telling Toph that they wouldn't know how strong and responsible Tenzin would be if they didn't give him the chance.

'Man, he's got the wisdom and words of his father.' Toph said in her mind.

"You just have to trust me Auntie Toph. If you will let me take her hand and guide her then she wouldn't fall or trip. _Ever_."

Wait. A. Minute. Wasn't this one of the lines on Aang's essay of love to Katara on their wedding day? That fool... probably bored Tenzin to death about how to pick up a girl.

"She's my forever girl, Auntie."

Yep, that was the work of Aang. That dumb, light-footed, dork. At least Bumi had proper lessons with idiot Sokka.

"I'll take good care of her. We'll visit you often too." Wait. Wasn't this kid asking her to let Lin stay a _couple_ _of_ _more_ _days_? Why is he making it sound like an _eternity_?

"Yes, fine _Tenzin_. Just be good to her." SHe said with a sigh.

"Yeah!" He laughed and jumped all around her office.

"OKay, calm down. I don't want any missing paperworks, kid."

He quieted down. "Okay Auntie Toph."

She took Tenzin's hand as she went to go tell her officers that she had a problem at hand and had to go home.

When they reached his home they could hear Katara and Aang talking _loudly_.

Toph kicked open their door as Tenzin flew inside.

"Yo Sugar Queen, your son just asked for my daughter's hand in marriage." Katara looked at her son, baffled at this response.

Aang smiled instead and picked his son up. "You did it! You convinced her, even I can't do that." Aang kissed his cheeks.

"Wait, you're saying that this was all your doing?"

"Yep." Aang said too happily.

Toph groaned. "I should've known. He used such cheesy lines too." This earned her a 'hey' from Aang.

"Have you told her that she's your forever girl?" Aang asked Tenzin.

"No, but I should. I'm gonna go find her."

Tenzin ran out of the room, looking for Lin.

Aang smiled as he followed Tenzin out the door.

"So, when's the wedding?" Toph asked, breaking the silence. Only Bei Fongs can break silences like this.

* * *

Tenzin had found Lin outside playing with Sokka as he and Aang searched for her endlessly.

"Lin!" Tenzin yelled out at her. He came up to her and hugged her and spinning her in circles. "You're my forever girl!"

He set her down and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" She clung onto him for dear life as Aang and Sokka watched them.

"They're gonna be a happy couple when they grow up." Sokka said to Aang.

"A 'happy family' is what you mean. Tenzin just asked Lin's hand in marriage." Sokka froze from his spot.

He turned his head to look at a smiling Aang, still very into the two kids before them.

"You're joking right? They're only like, what? Four? Three? You must be joking. Toph would kill him..." Sokka gulped when Aang just stared at him as he rambled off. "... right?"

Aang just merely shrugged. "I bet you anything. Katara and Toph must be talking about the wedding right now. Or trying to kill each other." Aang walked away from Sokka as he uncharacteristically fainted and grabbed the two kids and walked towards the house.

* * *

Did you guys like it? HUh, huh? Tell me! I want to know!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra _**_  
_

_I'm actually very proud of this one. Hope you guys love it as much as me, hehehe... _

* * *

**When Playing House And Family With Linzin **

Lin walked into Katara's bedroom with a hand on her lower back as she took a couple of breaths. Katara raised a brow at the child.

"What are you doing Lin?" Katara asked when Lin grabbed a small chair and tried to put it next to Katara's bed but was too small to do so.

"Can you give me that big chair Auntie Katara?" Lin pointed to a big chair, bigger than the one Lin was trying to drag across the room to Katara.

"Sure." Katara asked unsure of what she was up to. She was after all, Toph's daughter. She dragged the chair next to the foot of the bed as Lin tried to climb onto it. When Lin finally made it up there she told Katara to have a seat.

"I have some very big news for you Auntie Katara. I hope you're happy!" She said all to happily.

"What is it Lin?" Katara asked, guessing what she could be talking about.

"Me and Tenzin is going to have a baby! Aren't you happy?" Katara was in shock. How old were they again? Weren't they only about five or four? Shouldn't they be playing something _else_? Like maybe house? Family? Oh, wait, they are playing family and house.

"Oh, um, I'm very happy for you two. Congratulations Lin."

"Can I come in now?" Tenzin asked as he peeked his head inside through the door. Lin nodded at Katara.

"Um sure Tenzin. You can come inside now." Tenzin smiled and ran inside the room.

"What's the news huh? Is the baby healthy?" Katara was slightly amused. For such small kids, they know a lot.

Katara gently placed her hands on Lin's tummy as she giggled and Tenzin smiled brightly.

"Yes, Tenzin. The baby's fine and healthy."

"And a girl!" Lin declared. Tenzin frowned.

"Why is it a girl? Why not a boy?"

"Because," Lin said as she pointing a finger at him, "when my mommy had me I was a girl. When my mommy's mommy had a baby it was also a girl. When your grandma had a baby she was also a girl. So it only makes sense of we have a girl." Tenzin nodded and smiled again.

"That does make sense." Tenzin climbed onto the chair and sat with Lin and hugged her and kissed her on the cheeks and he even placed his hand on her tummy.

As Katara watched teh two interact Aang walked in the door. He sat next to Katara.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Uncle Aang! I'm so glad you are here. We are going to have a baby. Right Tenzin?" Lin faced Tenzin as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah! And it's a girl too!"

"Wow, that's great you two." They nodded in unison.

Katara was mildly amused while Aang was impressed. They were just too adorable. That got him thinking. How would Toph react to this? He chuckled a little as he imagined Sokka fainting and Toph fuming.

While Aang was still into his daydream Tenzin hopped off the chair and stuck out his arms, waiting for Lin to jump off into his arms. Lin shook her head at him and he pouted a little.

"Why not Lin?" Tenzin lowered his hands, looking very down and defeated by her answer.

"Auntie told me that it's not good for the baby." Tenzin 'ooh'ed and grabbed her hand, trying to help her off as gently as he can. She eventually jumped off saying that going down that way was too slow and hard for her. Tenzin had lectured her about being careful as Aang and Katara chuckled at them. Their married life would be interesting they assumed.

Tenzin and Lin started to walk off towards the exit of the room. Aang almost died when he saw them. Lin had a small pout on her lips as her head rested on Tenzin's shoulder while his hand was intertwined with her's. His other hand was on her back. For small little kids like them, they seemed very experienced.

"We'll come back and visit you guys later. Bye!" Tenzin said as Lin nodded her head against his shoulder and he blushed.

They were just too cute. Seeing that they were so cute Aang wanted to do the same for his wife. He climbed onto the bed and hugged her from the back.

"I want to tell Toph and Sokka. I think it would be funny."

Katara giggled as he kissed her neck. "Toph would kill you and Sokka would faint."

Aang smiled against her skin. "I know." Katara could only chuckle at his comment. Before they could get any further and lock the door Lin and Tenzin walked in.

The small couple stopped in their tracks to stare at the older couple.

"What are you two doing?" Tenzin asked wide-eyed. Aang and Katara blushed as Aang let Katara go and sat still.

"Um nothing. Why?" Katara asked, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"It looks fun." Lin said all too quickly.

"Anyways, that's not why we're here. Lin is going to have a baby so I think I should go wait outside?" Aang cleared his throat and nodded.

"Daddy has to come out too. It's not fair that he gets to stay and I can't." Tenzin dragged Aang out the room.

"Look! I already have a baby, tell them to come back inside." Lin said with a giggle as she held onto a doll, most likely going to be Kya's doll. (How did Lin even get that doll? LOL)

Tenzin rushed into the room while Aang slowly approached them. Aang watched amused as Tenzin cooed and complimented the baby.

"It's a girl and she's an airbender." Aang nearly choked on his breath when he heard that.

"Why?" Tenzin and Aang asked simultaneously.

"Because it just fits. I already picked if it was a boy or a girl so it should have your bending right? Besides, I just think that the baby will be an airbender. They said that baby kicks your stomach, like my mommy said that I did, but our baby didn't so I guess it's not and Earthbender. That's okay though, I'll still love her." Lin squeezed the doll tightly.

Aang wiped his tears. He couldn't help it, Lin was being too generous and Tenzin was grinning from ear to ear. He was like that when Tenzin was born. Actually, when Bumi was born, he also cried. It was the same way with Kya.

"That's great! I'll teach her how to airbend because I'm so good." Lin nodded at him and they headed out the door.

"Wait!" They heard Lin say as they entered the room again.

"Do you guys want to hold the baby?" She held out the baby invitingly and Aang took it with so much live Katara began to tear up. They didn't know how or why but today has just been a very emotional day for them.

"She's so beautiful." Aang sniffed as he gently touched the doll's face as if it were real. Katara couldn't help but really let her tears come down now.

"Are we all supposed to cry?" Lin asked bluntly. "I can cry if you guys want me to. Maybe it's normal for mommies and daddies to cry?" She asked earnestly.

"No, you don't have to." Aang said as he handed the doll to Katara who chuckled when she was given the doll.

"Um okay." Lin said as Katara handed Tenzin the baby doll.

"Do you guys like her?" He asked the two grown ups.

"Yes, we love her." Aang said and Katara nodded.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Katara asked as she wiped her tears and nose, Aang doing the same as her.

"Hmm... " Tenzin mused. "How about... " Lin tapped her foot impatiently. "Jinora!" He said happily. Lin said the name over and over until it sounded right to her and yelled out in agreement.

"Yeah! we'll call her that." Lin hugged Tenzin and he hugged her back.

"That's a beautiful name, you two." Katara told the two kids.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Tenzin and Lin blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. We'll come again next time." Lin said as she and Tenzin left out the door.

"Next time?" Aang asked, clearly amused and impressed.

Katara shook her head playfully at him. "They don't know that Aang." Aang blushed when he realised how he said it and what it meant.

"Oh, um, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that we'll be interrupted for another time this day."

Katara blushed when she heard what he said and threw a pillow at him making him fall onto the bed and settled next to him.

"That was really touching you know." Aang said to Katara.

"I know. It really was. Were you shocked when she said it was an Airbender?" Katara reached for Aang and hugged him.

"Yeah, I really was but I think I was more happy and... I guess grateful that she said that. It meant a lot to me." She nodded into his chest.

There was another knock to the door. Aang groaned and got up to open the door and found the same two kid that managed to make Aang and Katara cry a river.

"We're having another baby and it's a girl and another Airbender. Surprise!" Lin threw up her hands into the air and giggled when Tenzin ran over to her and spun her around.

For the second time that day, Aang was about to cry. That kid was about to kill him.

Three hours and four names later, Toph finally arrived to take her daughter home for the night. Tenzin was very down about that, Lin was about to tear up, Katara was sad and Aang was about to go Avatar State from grief and sadness.

"What is your problem? I just walked into the home of my best friends and I feel like everyone wants to kill me with their stare." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"We have a family." Tenzin said confidently. Toph was so taken aback by what he said she had to find a chair to sit on.

"Wait, let me guess. The brats got married and now has a family together?" Aang nodded as Tenzin moved close to where Lin was.

"Wow. You guys never cease to amaze me." She stood and moved towards Lin and Tenzin. She ruffled Lin's hair as she rubbed Tenzin's bald head.

"So, how many kids?" She said in an almost bored tone but Aang and Katara knew better than that.

"We were thinking about four." Tenzin said eagerly.

"Four?" Toph asked amazed and Lin nodded.

"Yeah. We have two girls and two boys. They're all Airbenders though."

"Why?" Toph asked curiously.

"Because I didn't feel anything kick me mommy." Toph straight up laughed at her daughter's cuteness.

"Okay, so you mean to tell me that until you feel that kick you won't have an Earthbender?" They shook their heads.

"But you know, all babies kick no matter what they are."

"Oh." Lin said. Toph laughed yet again.

"It's okay. You can keep the babies like that but you better have an Earthbender for me you hear?" Lin nodded.

"So, you want to stay over?" LIn nodded again.

"Okay, then I'll leave you okay?" She shook her head.

"Can't you sleep over?" Toph sighed.

"Fine. But next time, let's go home. I miss that house."

"Yeah, and we'll take my babies over there with Tenzin!"

"Yes, now go to bed."

"Yes, we'll go now." Lin grabbed Tenzin's hand and ran to their bedrooms.

"So... Twinkletoes, you cried?"

* * *

Yes! I have finally finished it. I love it! Did ya love it? Tell me?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don not own The Legend of Korra **_

_Anyways, I've been really interested in the Young Linzin theories. _

_One, Tenzin and Lin were best of friends so... in other words, they were inseparable. _

_Second theory is that they were rivals at first sight. _

_Third is that Tenzin has been trying to court Lin for a few years until she finally said yes. _

_Lastly, we have one where Lin is the first to fall because I read it on Linzin Tumblr. LIn fell in love first because Tenzin was always a serious one and Lin is interested in serious guys? o.O Well, anyways, I am too lazy to find out who this last theory belongs to so... I'll just cite him or her in next chapter. So long~ _

* * *

**Light Up The Sky**

"She was annoying me so I just flung her out. There's nothing wrong with that you know?"

"Yes but that wasn't nice and gentlemanly of you to do that."

"Why not? It wasn't ladylike for her to annoy me and irritate me and taunt me."

* * *

"Come on, is that all you can do? You really are weak." She threw a spike of earth at him which he dodged easily with no trouble or effort.

"What's wrong? Can't move due to my amazingness?" She flung a tiny pebble at his forehead but again, he dodged it. He blew at his bang hanging in front of his eyes as he circled around the ground. They were circling each other so intently that some audience got bored and left.

"What? You can't talk now? Am I that amazing?" She let her arms cross over her chest.

For a moment there, she had let her guard down and he went for it. He blew a gust of wind at her, knocking her down onto the ground flat on her butt.

She had let her guard down and didn't even know it. That much he could tell by her shocked face and out of breath panting.

"I win." He turned around and left without another word to her.

Lin huffed and got up. She glared at Tenzin's back with all the hate that she can muster up even if she knew it was wrong.

* * *

"Yes, I know but it still wasn't nice of you to do that to her."

"Fine! Okay, I get it. I was wrong. What do you want me to do? Apologize? For something I didn't do wrong?"

"You don't have to do anything for me." Lin said as she walked in on the quarrelling two. They both turned to look at her. She had a pout on her lips and arms crossed, eyes glued to the floor.

"I was the loser after all. I'll just have to train harder and better next time and win him. It's not that hard. I am one of the greatest Earthbender after all."

"See? She doesn't need an apology dad. Just leave it be." Tenzin turned around to leave but not before making eye contact with her.

"Don't worry, I'll win next time too." Tenzin said and left her there angry and shocked.

"No, you won't. I will. I'll train hard to beat you." Lin said and stormed out the room, pushing him as she went by. He huffed at her.

"She's so rude you know."

"I can still hear you!" Lin yelled from outside the house.

"C'mon. She can't be that bad." Aang said, trying to convince the young boy.

"Uh yeah, she can. Did you not just see her? She pushed me dad. I was going to leave first but she beat me to it and pushed me. Does that mean nothing to you at all?"

"Um, you guys just have a 'rocky relationship'?" Sweat dripped from the sides of his bald head.

"What kind of line is that? And did you honestly just try to defend her? I am your son you know. Shouldn't you be on my side?" He walked out on his father.

As Tenzin was heading to his bed on the other side of the building he could see her, concentrating hard. Breathing evenly. Seeing with her feet. She was practising but he was not. If he had to say, honestly, she was trying harder than he ever did. Truth to be told, all he needed to do was get some air under her feet, flip her over and he wins. Not so hard after all right?

Lin also had to take care of her little sister, Suyin. That must be hard for her. Or not... they fight all the time. You couldn't really call them a family after seeing them fight.

But all you have to know is that, deep down, they cherish and love each other to death.

The next day when they went to school there were whispers all around them. It went from them being enemies to them actually fighting. How cool was that?

"Come on, I need to hurry up and go to my classes too." Lin said as she pulled on Suyin's hand.

"But I wanna go play." Suyin said with a pout.

"I know. I'm sorry but you really have to go. I promise you ice cream on the way back okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's go." Lin and Suyin walked off to the little kids side as his eyes were still glued onto her.

"So… are you guys gonna get a rematch? Huh? I bet you anything, she tripled her training." The boy said with a smug look on his face.

It was true. She did. He saw it with his own eyes. It always nerved him that every time when they sparred, she always lost. She trained but he didn't yet he always won. It's not like if he let her win she'll be happy. She would make him fight her again until she actually beat him but not because he let her win him easily. But… even so… he kinda felt like she always went easy on him too.

Everytime they sparred, she only taunted him threw pebbles at him but she had never done anything else to him. Why? It's not like she liked him a lot so why?

They faced each other and bowed, showing respect for sportsmanship.

"Why don't you really fight me?" His question threw her off guard. That much he knew because she had stopped circling around him. She got back into her stance.

"Why does that matter to you?"

"It doesn't. I was just curious why you always said mean things but never really meant it and you never strike at me. Why is that, Lin?" She came to a pause and took off her helmet.

"I don't want to be seen like this. I don't want my sister's life to be about her cool older sister who can beat up a boy a year older than her. And to make it even worse, one of the last Airbenders. Our mother was enough. I don't want her to feel the need or pressure to be good or better than me. I want her to be free and happy." Unknown to him, he had also stopped what he was doing just to look her in the eyes. They were so into each other they didn't hear their audience booing them and telling them no talking.

"Besides, not everyone is a show off you know? Show off." Lin threw tiny pebbles at him while he was still registering what she had just said.

He can't believe it! He was distracted by her and let his guard down. Now he's gonna be teased of.

Lin flicked some more pebbles at his forehead, one by one, little one by little one.

"If you don't want this, just say so." Lin stopped throwing pebbles at him and threw her helmet on the ground and walked off the matt that they were sparing on.

"Boo!" The crowd started booing them as she made her way off.

As they were too busy booing and berating them a rock came flying there way and made a dent in the earth.

Lin raised a fist at their way. "I'd like to see you guys out here messing up and fighting!" Everyone slowly got quiet and Listened to her as she earth bended a rock for her to stand on.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You guys are too weak to be up here doing all the fighting. You guys aren't willing to take a risk and mess up in front of everyone so shut up! You don't know what it feels like to mess up but get stronger by it. You guys don't know how to learn from your mistakes. Let this be your lesson." Lin jumped off her rock and slam into it, crushing it into millions of tiny little pebbles and walked off, never turning back to look at their faces or his. She just kept on walking with her head held up high, back straight and arms flinging to her every step.

Tenzin was still there on the matt looking at her departing back. He was stunned by her words. Not only had she told them off but she had stood up for him.

He turned around and looked at the crowds' faces. They were just as shocked as he was. She never got angry this easily or lost her temper. Not even when she was the one who was always losing to him.

He quickly turned back and hurried off the matt, throwing his helmet on the ground. He ran off the direction she left. He ran through hallway after hallway trying to find. In the end he couldn't find her anywhere.

With a sigh he gave up and went to go change his clothes. On his way back from the dressing room he saw her. Of course, she was with her little sister. How could he have not thought about that? She wasn't changed, clearly, she still wore her fighting outfit.

He wasn't going to walk up to her and say 'thank you'. He wasn't even going to pass by her and say 'hey'. He thought that it would be easier to wait for her to leave first before he leaves. But apparently, the spirits weren't on his side seeing as his father was across from him and waving at him. He sighed and shook his head as he made his way over to his dad. He doesn't need to see her to be able to know that she was staring at him. To be exact, him _and_ _his_ _father_.

He was on the other side of the sidewalk and turned around to see her with a smirk on her face and arms crossed, her little sister hanging behind her with an ice cream.

He frowned. "She's so evil you know?"

"Huh?" His father said, too busy putting his things on the back.

"Her." Tenzin pointed at her leaving figure in the distance. "She's so evil, making me feel guilty and bad." He crossed his arms.

Aang gave a small, gentle laugh at Tenzin.

"What's so funny?" He asked. His father only laughed more and got on Appa's back and flew off.

When they got back he went straight to his room and fell asleep without eating dinner that night.

"Is he alright?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, he's just tired is all." She nodded and went back to eating.

The next morning he woke up to the rise of the sun. Although they didn't have school today he woke up early anyways to meditate for a while and to do other things.

He got up from his bed got dressed and went out into the kitchen to get breakfast. When he got there he was surprised to see Lin there with her little sister too. She was practising her earthbending moves again. Doesn't she ever get tired of that?

He grabbed a chair and sat down. Unfortunately, he had the seat next to Suying who was eyeing him curiously.

"Hey, you're the enemy of my enemy." Aang bursted out laughing when he heard this.

Tenzin just stared at her confused.

"LIn doesn't like you all that much. You're boring." She frowned at him as he ignored every single thing she had just said.

By that time Lin had already walked in and sat across from Tenzin. She looked back at him as he stared at her. When their eyes met they averted their eyes. Finally, Lin sighed.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He stared at her for a moment more before shaking his head.

"Look!" Katara yelled as she walked in with a book in her hand. She set the book down and it caught Lin's attention.

"Tenzin's picture book?" She looked at Katara. Katara shook her head.

"_Baby_ picture book." She said with a smirk. Tenzin's whole face turned beet red as Lin took the picture book into her hands and flipped through them.

Aang chuckled at Tenzin as he frowned with arms crossed as Lin laughed at his baby pictures.

"Oh man. This is too funny." Lin wiped her teary eyes from laughing too much.

"Oh yeah? At least _I_ wasn't the one running around saying I was a child made of steel." Now it was Lin's turn to blush.

"I never said those words! Did I Uncle Aang?" She looked towards Aang.

"I have to admit, you did." Lin covered her face and planted her face on the table.

"Anyways, it''s time for me to go and meditate." Tenzin got out of his seat and left without saying another word. Lin looked up and knew that he was still pretty angry that she laughed at his baby pictures. She got up also and followed him.

She found him sitting alone in the meditation room. She walked up to him, his back facing her.

"What do you want?" He asked but he never opened his eyes or moved out of his position.

"I just want to say that… you have lovely pictures." He scoffed.

"Yeah, sure." He said bitterly.

"No, really, it's beautiful. It shows how much you've grown and how much your mother loves you… how much your father loves you…" He turned around and looked at her. Never once in his life had he ever imagined this look on her face. She looked so serene he didn't even know what to do.

"My mother was blind so… I rarely get to see any pictures of me. I wouldn't know if I was ugly or not. I didn't have a father too so... " She smiled at him and he was sure… that his heart had stopped beating for a moment there.

* * *

He breathed out and saw his foggy breath in the cold winter. This was Republic City's first winter and it was super cold. Truth to be told, he wouldn't be that cold if it weren't for that jacket he was holding in his hand right now. It was green and had fur around the collar piece.

Lin didn't bring her coat so his mother made him bring it to her. From behind him he could hear footsteps. He turned around and saw a flash of green past by him. He was shocked so he stood frozen there until he heard a small chuckle. He turned and saw the 'thing' itself staring at him with no coat on, short sleeved shirt, and short pant that only came above her ankle. Such an idiot, she'll catch a cold.

"Here's your coat, you big idiot." He threw her coat in her face. She stumbled back and fell on her butt. She took it off her face and smiled at him, hugging her coat close to her.

"Thanks." She said. He didn't know of it was for the sudden energy in him to speak to her or of it was her being so damn cute but he was definitely warm in the face and head now. His body too actually. The weird effects she had on him, he'll never know.

Even though she said that she didn't put her coat on. She stood up and jogged in place.

"Why don't you put your coat on? Don't know how to put it on?" He was expecting a smart retort back but she just shrugged at him.

"If I jog around I'll get warm soon, T." New nickname? Cool.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm smart." The bell rang and she ran off, not bothering to even yell 'I'll get ya tomorrow' or a 'I'll beat you tomorrow'. Nothing… She's crazy.

He walked off on the sidewalk and then back to the spot he was before. He was waiting for Aang. don't know why he was so late but he was pretty fine with. More time to wonder about LIn and her strange behaviour. After the parent talk with her, they've gotten closer.

He walked back and forth. Aang was still not there yet. He decided, he was gonna walk home. Or so he was thinking until she came running into his arms. Tears rolled down her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly worried about her.

"Lin. Sh-she's not waking up and-" She did not need to finish her sentence for he has already picked her up and ran off the direction she came from. He noticed that she was wearing Lin's coat.

"Idiot!" He yelled out in the cold as Suyin hiccuped and sobbed some more. It didn't help him anymore since it started snowing now too. He ran and came to a stop with a four way direction.

"Which way?" He asked, so out of breath. She drew in a breath and pointed to their left. He nodded and ran that way until he saw Lin. He ran with all his might to her. He kneeled down next to her shivering body as Suyin was safely placed on the ground.

"Stupid." He yelled at her and threw off his coat and wrapped it around her body and hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

He didn't know why but he started to tear up too. "You gave her your coat." He said and let out a small cry. "Because she didn't have a coat." Suyin was beginning to cry again. "You thought that you would get warmer but you didn't. You're not a firebender idiot…" He sobbed into her hair. "You're an earthbender." He slowly let her go, wiped his tears, and carried her on his back.

"Grab my hand Suyin." She nodded and wiped her running nose.

"You're crying for her." Suyin said and more tears rolled down her eyes. He smiled a little at her.

"Yeah, I am." They walked back to the school and found Aang standing in front of the school talking with a teacher. When Aang saw them he ran to them and hugged them tightly. When he saw Lin he immediately got her on Appa's back and went straight to his home.

Katara had taken care of Lin and the two kids when they got home. Lin was sleeping in a bed, all warm and comfy.

Suyin walked up to him and hugged him from behind. "Are you angry at me?" He turned around and looked at her.

"No. Of course not. Things happen." He said to her and she gave a smile of relief.

"Thanks, for being there." He nodded and hugged her back before he went to go see who his father was talking to.

She was a short lady with a police uniform on.

'Lin's mom.' He thought. She walked up to him.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked and he nodded, not wanting to start a conversation with her.

"I guess she's asleep." She turned around and started leaving before Tenzin stopped her.

"Aren't you going to check up on her?" He asked and she looked back in the direction of her room.

"No, I guess not. I'll come back when she's awake." She turned around again and left without ever looking back.

Tenzin was just too shocked. Didn't she care for her child? She was just about to die today and that's all she'll ever say? He walked back to Lin's room to find her sniffling.

He looked down at the floor as she sobbed now. His fists clenched tight.

"You were awake all along." He said, not asked.

"I should've said something. I knew you were awake." Tenzin said with regret and guilt. She shook her head.

"If she cared, she'll still come in no matter what." She said with bitterness.

Tenzin huffed angrily and took a seat next to her bed. He reached out a hand touched her forehead. she jerked away in surprise but he stood up and put his hand on her forehead again.

"Stop. Don't move. She won't take care of you so… I'll take care of you. Trust me, I was the one who saved you." Lin nodded as silents tears strolled down her cheeks.

His cheeks colored pink as he pouted a bit. "Stupid, take care of yourself and your body. You don't know when I might want to… to…" He couldn't finish the sentence as she waited for him patiently. His hand went back down to his side. How could he when she looked at him like that? In fact, he didn't even know where he was taking the conversation.

"To?" She said quietly.

He blushed even redder than before. She was just so darn cute like that.

"You're blushing." She said with a smile. He jerked away from her.

"No! It's just hot!" She giggled at him, making him blush more and more by the ticking of the time.

"Yes you are." _No!_ She cannot have the upper hand of this conversation. She was sick and he was lovesick. So uncool.

"Stupid. Just get quiet and go to sleep so your body can heal!" He yelled nicely(?) at her as a hand clenched his shirt.

He was starting to leave until she called out to him.

"Stay with me please? Just until this storm pass and I'm good, I'll leave you alone." He covered his mouth, still blushing very hard.

He turned around and sat back down. "Fine, but don't complain if you're uncomfortable." He said and put his head next to her hand.

She gently touched his hair. He was red by now. Lin giggled.

"Purple… your arrow is purple." She giggled some more as he muttered 'idiot' under his breath and fell asleep next to her hand.

Aang walked in on them sleeping and took his camera, snapping a picture of them. He took the picture, walked into their bedroom, and handed it to Katara.

"The next one should be 'Tenzin's Romance Years With Bei Fong'." He said dreamily and Katara laughed at him.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind these." Katara said and pulled a bunch of taken pictures of the said kids from one of the drawers in their bedroom. Aang gaped at the million of pictures.

"When-how-where-" Katara cut him off with a kiss.

"Things like this would never go pass a mother like me." She said mischievously and Aang smiled. "Besides, how can I not when they are this cute?" She handed Aang a picture of Tenzin eating Lin's veggies for her.

Aang grinned from ear to ear. "He was a momma's boy after all." Aang said as he looked at a picture of her with the kids.

"So, wanna start now?" He asked and she grinned.

"You bet!"

* * *

I am so sorry for the late update! Thanksgiving came so... I got lazy! I admit it! BUT! You guys don't understand! I had things like homework to do and because I was working on other fanfics of mine. You guys should be grateful, because I wasn't even gonna update my other fanfics.

You guys should be very hapy because I know I would! Hah! But anyways, I hope you guys like the new found fluff I came up with. I was interested in this a lot because I don't really write these type of... romance. You guys read the first ones right? You know how it's all just fluff but this... actually had deeper meanings to me.

Have a nice day you guys! XD


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of korra _**

So... I found the person. Her... or his? arts are lovely.

Minuiko owns it all.

* * *

**Winter **

"It's so cold Tenzin!" 5 year old Lin yelled at Tenzin. It was Republic City's first winter and Tenzin was very excited to spend it with Lin, his forever girl.

She was holding onto a blankie that was supposed to be Jinora but Kya took the doll, leaving the two children devastated.

"Sorry, if you want… I can make you warmer." Tenzin said and looked at her shivering body. She stood there shivering for a bit before walking next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Haha… Lin looks so cute right now." When he said that she blushed and then hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said with a pout, "that's not how you show affection Lin."

"I know. I wasn't showing you affection. I wanted to hit you."

"Hey." He said sadly. He eventually let it go as they watched the snow fall down slowly.

"It's so pretty." Lin said dreamily and stuck out a tongue to taste the snowflakes.

Tenzin scoffed at her comment. "Yeah, they can. But you are prettier." He said with a wiggle of his brows and she hit him again. He was pretty sure that there was a mark on him now.

"Dummy."

"Whatever, you still love me too."

"Shut up." She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. From behind them stood the so-called stalkers who took every picture of their every move.

Toph sighed with a shake of her head. "Tell me why we are doing this again?"

"We are doing this for their own good Toph. When they get older they would look at these pictures and smile." Katara said.

"Or they can laugh." Aang added in.

"Oh man, this is good." Sokka said as he slurped his fish-crab soup. Aang grimaced but soon returned to Katara's embrace.

"Plus, we gotta hurry up and take them quickly before they get tired of standing there and looking cute." Katara said to Toph and she sighed again.

"Just one question Sugar Queen.. WHY AM I THE ONE TO TAKE THE PICTURES?! I'M BLIND!" Toph's outburst was so obvious to the two kids as they found their hiding place; behind a bush.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenzin asked.

Katara shifted nervously. "Um, talking pictures of you two for uncle Zuko?"

"Why don't you guys take pictures of them?" He asked and pointed to his older siblings.

Kya was roaring at her brother as he posed very retardedly; a pose that young Sokka would've done. Upon seeing this Katara laughed and snapped pictures of them.

Tenzin frowned at his mother. Didn't she want to take pictures of him and Lin? Crazy mother… With Katara distracted by her older two kids Tenzin made his way back to Lin.

"What was going on over there?"

"Hmm…" Tenzin pondered. "I met a weird mother, badger-mole, bald monk, fat person eating something I would never eat in a million years, and two crazy kids."

"Oh, okay." Lin said contently and snuggled next to him again.

* * *

Yeah! I finished it in like... minutes!

Anyways, if I am awesome enough, I'll be able to submit another chapter tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, my gosh. You guys are gonna hate me for doing this to you guys. So, in advance, I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of** **Korra **_

* * *

There was a soft tap on her window. She got up and slowly reached out to peek through her covers. She smiled when she saw who it was: Tenzin. She giggled at his shivering body and opened her window.

"You do not know how cold it is out there Lin! It is freezing!" Tenzin complained as he shivered. Lin shook her head with a chuckle and pointed to her bed. He nodded and followed her there. She opened her sheets and let him lay beside her on the bed. They slept on their sides facing each other. Tenzin was still shivering. He smiled and touched her cheek with his cold, shivering hand. Lin gasped at the contact of his hand to her cheeks.

"You're so cold!" Tenzin rolled his eyes at her. Had he not been trying to tell her that when he came through her window?

"You know, I've been trying to convince you about since I stepped into here." Lin frowned and hit his arm. He only chuckled.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Lin?" She didn't respond for a while. Tenzin got worried for a while until she spoke.

"Yes, I am." He sighed but complied to her wish. He got up with a sad face and looked towards the window. It was still snowing really hard, which meant it was not a good time to do this. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Do we really have to do this?" She nodded her head at her. "Right now?" She looked at the floor and he suddenly felt guilty. "I know… I want you to see them too." He smiled a small smile and held out one hand to her. She smiled back and took his hand. He led her to the window and opened it. The cold, chilly wind swept through the room and she shivered against him.

She clung onto him for dear life as he lowered them down onto the ground beneath them with his airbending skills. He chuckled at her as she tightly closed her eyes shut.

"You can open them up now Lin." He told her, trying to suppress a laugh. As soon as she saw the view she gasped.

"It's so beautiful Tenzin!" She twirled around the falling snow. She was so beautiful dancing in the snow. He bent down and grabbed some snow and shaped it into a ball and threw it at her. When it hit her she was too surprised to do anything. She slowly registered it in her head as he laughed himself off. She frowned at him and threw a snowball at him herself. This time, it was his turn to be surprised. She did not stop throwing snowballs at him as he ran around laughing like a maniac.

"This is all your fault. I was just enjoying the nice view. It was so beautiful!" She had now gotten closer to him and pounded at his chest.

"Hey, you think this is beautiful? You should see the streets." She had stopped hitting him and looked at him.

"I'll take you there, if you promise me to never hit me again."

"Fine! I promise, just take me there." He smiled and nodded at her. They trudged along the streets with colorful lights. It was the most amazing thing she's ever seen. She was in so much awe that Tenzin didn't know what to do. He knew that this was a bad idea but he loved her so much… he would do anything for her…. but… it didn't include this, did it?

She awed at everything she saw that night. As hours passed by, she got sleepier and was unable to walk on her own. Tenzin carried her on his back as she slurred her words, trying to express how much she appreciated what he did for her that night. Rather than grateful, Tenzin was guilty.

"I… I want… to-to see more… Tenzin." Tears filled his eyes.

"I know Lin." She sniffed from his back as he walked the streets.

"I want… to… go… go everywhere… you-you know…" Tears filled his eyes.

"I would take you anywhere Lin. I promise." He didn't need to see her face to be able to tell that she was smiling.

"Okay…" She stopped talking and Tenzin fell to his knees.

"I love you Lin!" He cried as he held her close to him. "I… I love you…" He sobbed into her hair.

He knew it, it wasn't a secret. Lin was weak. She was from the minute she was born. When her mother gave birth to her, her cries were so small and quiet it could barely be heard. Not only that but she had her mother's eyes but was still able to see. She was also slow… slower than any normal kid. When her mother had another child, her world was crashing. She was so sad that she came out wrong but in truth, Tenzin loved her more than anything. He loved her even when she was slow, weak, and maybe blind.

He loved her so much… but it was useless now. She's gone…

'_Oh winter, why did you have to taker her life? Was she not already pitiful enough? What more can you want? What more can she give you? All she ever wanted that winter, was to be able to see your snowflake fall and beauty.' _

'_Hopefully, someday, I will be able to spend a winter with you sometime. When you are with me, I will take you anywhere, fulfill all your wishes, and keep you forever happy. So, wait for me. I'm coming for you… Lin.' _

* * *

So... what do you guys feel about this? Was it too fake? Tell me what you think.

Plus, I never wanted to kill anyone. It just kinda happened you know?


End file.
